DP157: Gotta Get a Gible!
is the 53rd and the final episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Synopsis While on their way to Daybreak Town, Ash and co. are pursued by Team Rocket, only to have them stopped by Gible. After meeting up with them Ash decides to catch the Gible. However this little munch monster has been causing trouble in a local town by munching on everything in sight, including Barry's new bike (Déjà vu anyone?). Can Ash be able to soothe this savage beast? More importantly: can Ash pay Barry back for the bike that was devoured? Episode Plot As the heroes continue, Team Rocket is about to ambush them from behind. However, the Gible they encountered before digs out and just stands there, even if it was told to move. Team Rocket attacks, but Gible eats the machine parts, enough to cause them to blast off. As the heroes arrive to a town, Gible pokes Ash's leg and disappears, without him knowing. The Gible appears once more and bites Ash's head. Dawn and Brock believe it wants to come with him, so Ash throws a Poké Ball. Surprisingly, Gible eats it, making Ash think it does not want to come with them. This causes Ash to go mad, as Gible seems to want to come with him and not, though Gible bites his head. Jenny comes, Brock flirts and Croagunk stabs Brock. Jenny asks Ash if the Gible is his, so he answers both yes and no. Gible gnaws on Jenny's head, then digs in. Ash explains that Gible was about to be caught just when she appeared. Jenny leads them to a park where everything is bitten. Gible appears and confirms it has bitten everything and goes to bite a bench, so Ash tries to stop it. Gible bites Ash's head, then digs in and goes away. Jenny and Ash go after it and Ash gets hit by Barry's bike. When they stand up, they argue and go to have a battle. Barry is told Ash has seven badges, while Barry replies he has six badges, thinking he is more talented; he even has a ticket to battle Fantina first. As they are about to battle, Brock separates them. Dawn asks Barry if he went to Sunyshore City. Barry admits that he went to and turned back to win more badges, when he got a new bike. He goes to return to Hearthome City to challenge Fantina, but gets angry and annoyed as Gible ate it. Team Rocket sees this and Meowth plans that Gible would eat the scrap metal for the boss. Barry tells Ash he should have trained the Gible not to eat other stuff, but is told it is still a wild Pokémon. Barry changes his mind, as he sends Empoleon to battle it. Empoleon uses Drill Peck, but misses and hits a rock. Gible charges using Rock Smash and misses and gets hit by Steel Wing. Empoleon uses Hydro Cannon, causing Gible to be blown away. The heroes soon see Gible stuck on a branch on the canyon. Ash climbs to it. However, a rock breaks and Ash falls, but Gible gets him. Ash thanks Gible and they uses the same trick; Gible drags Ash to the top using Dig. Suddenly, Team Rocket gets the Gible. Gible attempts to chew, but the metal is too sturdy. Team Rocket release a smoke and disappear. Ash runs towards them and while their robots crosses the valley safely, Ash gets to a lower portion and has to climb it to reach the other end. As they have made safely, Ash and Pikachu get caught by Team Rocket. So, Pikachu, per Ash's order, uses Thunderbolt, causing the robot arm to drop, making Ash and Pikachu free. Pikachu uses Iron Tail to free Gible. Meowth pulls a lever, but the machine is reduced to scrap, as they used scrap metal to build the machine. With this, they blast off by the explosion. Gible licks Ash and Ash asks if it wants to come with him. Gible agrees and lets itself be captured by the Poké Ball. Ash sends Gible and Barry comes with a very angry expression, as he wanted to catch it. Ash and Dawn explain that the Gible liked Ash so much that Ash was about to catch it. So, Ash and Barry have the battle. Empoleon starts with Drill Peck and Gible with Rock Smash. However, Empoleon hits Gible first and cancels its attack. The Pokémon collide again, though Empoleon and Gible are pushed away. Empoleon uses Steel Wing and Gible fails to dodge the attack. Empoleon uses Steel Wing, but misses Gible, as it dug. Gible goes to use Rock Smash, but gets hit by Steel Wing. Empoleon uses Hydro Cannon, but misses due to Gible's digging. However, Empoleon aims at the hole, hitting Gible. Gible uses Draco Meteor (without Ash's command), so Piplup goes to hide. When it fires, Empoleon uses Steel Wing, which bounces to Piplup. Empoleon is about to use Hyper Beam; Gible uses Dragon Pulse, though Empoleon dodges and uses Hyper Beam, defeating Gible. While Barry is happy, Ash is nevertheless pleased by Gible. Ash tells it needs to pay attention to his commands. Gible bites his head and Barry tells Ash that he will win the Sinnoh League if it was like that. Dawn reminds him he needs to defeat Fantina, so he points at his ticket for Hearthome City's Gym, which Gible eats. Trivia * This is the final episode of the 2000s in Japan. * A reference of Team Rocket's old motto is heard in Meowth's fantasy. *Team Rocket's Blastoise robot in a ninja suit is a nod to TMNT. * The Japanese episode title is almost an exact copy of an earlier episode which also involved a character catching a Gible. Mistakes *When Team Rocket blasts off, Wobbuffet is heard in the blast off, although he wasn't seen in either the blast off or the robot. Gallery Gible ate the machine (again) DP157 2.jpg Gible chomps the ball DP157 3.jpg Gible gnaws on the bench DP157 4.jpg Barry hits Ash by accident DP157 5.jpg Barry forgot to catch Gible DP157 6.jpg Gible licks Ash DP157 7.jpg Gible uses Rock Smash DP157 8.jpg Piplup is terrified at Gible's Draco Meteor DP157 9.jpg Gible is exhausted from intense battling DP157 10.jpg Gible ate Barry's ticket }} Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Barry Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane